


The Note

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, short fic, white knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA





	The Note

    It was now or never. Today was the day they would ask them out. It didn’t matter how much their heart seemed to want to pound out of their chest. Or how absolutely nervous they were. If the person said no, whatever. Right? There were others. But, they really hoped that the person would say yes.

    They took a single deep breath and let it out after the count of five. Then they walked up to the person’s locker and slipped the note in through the slits in the top. The note had ‘Will you go out with me?’ written on it, along with a box for ‘no’ and ‘yes’. It also had their name scribbled on the bottom. Don’t want the person to think it’s from someone else.

    Off they ran to hide when they heard someone’s footsteps. It was the person. They opened their locker. Down they stooped to pick up the note. Their eyes scanned it before they turned around, confusion on their face. Presumably, they searched around them to see if the culprit was still around. Seeing no one, they took out a pencil and checked a box. Then they taped it to their locker so the note-giver could see it before they left to do something else.

    When the person was gone, they popped out of the corner they hid behind. Anxiously, they checked the note. As their eyes scanned the page for the answer, they could feel their heart drop. Even though they said it would be okay, tears began to sparkle at their eyes. The person had said no. It was an option, and at least they put something instead of leaving it blank. But it still hurt.

 

Never had Weiss thought Jaune would reject her.


End file.
